


Mosaic

by Gerbilfriend



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [57]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/pseuds/Gerbilfriend
Summary: Fanart of the Mosaic that Colin and Taylor made
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Mosaic

[ID: Golden interlocking gears with a blue butterfly on them]


End file.
